


Surrender

by Emperor_of_Rakuzan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressing, giving oneself up, just another side fic while I work on my actual books, selflessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_of_Rakuzan/pseuds/Emperor_of_Rakuzan
Summary: "Bring the big one. He will be the first to go." The commander said, and a loud 'NO!' rang out the room. Lance barely registered it was him until all eyes trained on him.





	Surrender

All was well in the castle. There was no recent Galra attacks, no fights among members of Voltron, and no grief. The coalition was working hard and recovering different parts of the universe from the totalitarian way that Zarkon ruled. There were rebellions against Lotor, but nothing that a few lions sent out couldn't solve. If worst came to worst, they would need to form Voltron. It hadn't happened yet. There was such much faith in the members of Voltron that everything would work out for the best. 

The stars were telling a different story that no one bothered to read.

The alarms didn't go off, there was no noise to set off a warning or anything of the sort. It was the echoing footsteps of someone who was not a paladin right outside Lance's door that set him on edge. Lance turned on his side towards the wall as he heard the door slid open, and he slipped his hand under his pillow and shut his eyes. Lance barely got a hand o his bayard before there was a gun at his head and an arm snaked around him.

Lance kept his breathing as steady and come up with a plan. There was none. A simple way to avoid this would to have buttons on the bayards that sent a secret signal to the other Paladins that they were in trouble. As the bayards didn't have the setting that could quite literally save his life, he was trapped.

"Any sudden moves," The Galra soldier started, and wrapped a huge hand around Lance's wrists. "And someone will die, I assure you." He said and lifted Lance out of bed. Lance contemplated struggle, but where would it get him? He could struggle and die, struggle and make them kill someone else he cares about, or play by their rules and wait for the Paladins to come save him.

Things didn't work out that way. Lance was shoved to his knees beside his teammates and forced to look up at the commander. "Which one should we take boss?" The Galra that brought him out asked, and the commander looked them all over. Lance felt a shiver run down his spine as those yellow eyes focused on him, then breathed a sigh of relief when the eyes left.

"If we want to force Lotor to give up the throne, we must play our cards right. I say we take them all, and maim them all in front of Lotor until he breaks." The commander said, and Lance's eyes widened. 

"Lotor would surely have us killed if we even tried. It would be wise to get multiple galaxies away and contact him from our ship. We could make him watch while he has no way to get here in time." One soldier said, and the commander nodded.

"Bring the big one. He will be the first to go." The commander said, and a loud 'NO!' rang out the room. Lance barely registered it was him until all eyes trained on him.

"No?" The commander leaned down and got into Lance's face. "And what will a great human like you do?"

"Take me." Lance said and Shiro went to say something. Unfortunately for Shiro, if Lance saw it, then so did the two Galra guarding him. He was given a warning kick, and Lance winced.

"Now why would we do that when we have all of you?" The commander asked, and Lance searched his mind for an excuse.

"I'm the person he is closest to on this ship. No one else here can get the reaction out of him that you want." Lance made up, and the commander turned away. Lance looked over and Shiro mouthed to him.

'What are you doing?!'

'The right thing.' Lance mouthed back, and there was tug at his hair. Lance groaned and stood up before standing before the commander. 

"Very well then. You wish to give your life to save everyone here's?"

"I do."

"Then don't expect mercy." The commander snarled and turned to a random soldier. "Wait until everyone on this ship is off, then let the paladins free of the cuffs." He said, and Lance's hands were promptly tied behind his back. Lance looked down as the soldier started to lead him out of the room. The paladins were already being escorted to their rooms to where I assume they will be uncuffed.

Lance kept his eyes on the ground until the only one left was Shiro. The commander looked at me and forced my face towards Shiro.

"Have anything to say to the man you could consider a father?" He asked, and Lance shook his head.

"Shiro isn't my dad. I wouldn't wish that on anybody."


End file.
